Make The Most Of What’s Left
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: The doctor tells Takao something he never wanted to hear in his life. He goes home only to tell his one and only love that he has all but 6 months to live… [ONESHOT][YAOI PAIRINGS:TYKA][RATED:M][R&R]


**AN: Ok This is my first one-shot ever and Beyblade gets the honor of being the first one I write. So please review since I know y'all love me, ok well maybe not but review anyways!**

**Summary: The doctor tells Takao something he never wanted to hear in his life. He goes home only to tell his one and only love that he has all but 6 months to live…**

**Parings: Kai/Takao**

**Ages: Kai23 Takao21**

**Rating: M (warning contains lemon)**

**Make The Most Of What's Left:**

Takao walked down the street, the words of the doctor still ringing clearly in his ears. What was he supposed to tell his lover the most famous rock star in Japan. Would he even have time to care? Takao kicked the newspaper that littered the sidewalk and sighed. The only picture he had in his mind at this moment was that of his trip to the doctors office and there was no doubt that even after his life ended he would still remember…

_:----:Flashback:----:_

"Kinomiya, Takao?" asked the nurse as Takao stood up from his chair and took one last drink from the can of coke in his hand before walking with the nurse into the doctors room. He sat there on the examination bed waiting for the man in white to walk through the door. The walls were white making the room even eerier and the posters of different ailments and of course anatomy of the body were making him want to throw up. He was about to get up and leave the room but the doctor walked in. She had brown waist length hair and white gloves covered her hands. She sighed as she placed the clipboard on the counter.

"So Kinomiya-san I suppose you're here for the results of last week's exam correct?" she asked in her sweet tone of voice. Takao only nodded and waited for her to deliver all the information. "Well it seems the extreme headaches, nausea, and eye blurriness were all caused by something I wish I didn't have to tell you but…"

"Will you just spit it out already!" that was it, Takao snapped. He couldn't take the fact he knew the results weren't good yet the doctor was trying to sugarcoat it. "I'm sorry but please, I only came here to find out the results of my test so that I can leave"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but," replied the doctor taking a deep breath. "You have an extremely large brain tumor" Takao almost fainted at those words. He couldn't believe it. Only four months after he and his lover finally admitted their feelings he was diagnosed with something like this there was only one more question on his mind at this time.

"Is it curable?" he asked the pain well hidden within his voice. "Well is it?" he said once more when the doctor remained silent.

"Since the tumor was detected at such a long time after it first began to grow, I'm afraid any treatment at this stage would have no affect," replied the doctor. But this answer only brought one more question to the blue-haired man's head.

"How long…" he choked. He took a deep breath and decided to restate the question. "How long will I have to live?"

"I'm sorry but only six months at the most"

_:----:End Flashback:----:_

'_Six months. That's the most amount of time I have to spend with my beloved Kai. I guess I will have to make the most of the time I have left. I will make sure I make Kai the happiest person throughout all of this'_ thought Takao as he pulled out his key's to the apartment he and the famous rock singer Kai Hiwatari shared. He entered the room and noticed he was the only one at home, that's when he noticed the note attached to the fridge.

_Dear Takao,_

_Sorry I couldn't be home after you got home from teaching that class but we got called to the office. Please don't wait up for me since I have no clue when I'll be getting home. _

_Love, Kai_

Takao couldn't help but smile and remember the first time Kai had told him that he loved him. It had been in the middle of one of the concerts on there tour of Japan and Kai had called him onto the stage. Takao could still remember the heat from the stage lights burning his skin. That was when Kai gave him the most passionate kiss Takao had ever felt, not to mention this was in front of millions of screaming fans. But the one moment out of that whole memory he liked the most was right after they kissed and Kai did his traditional smirk. Takao couldn't help but forget all the bad news he had heard today when he remembered that day. He was about to go and change when he heard the door open and two strong arms wrap around his body. He turned his head and saw Kai with the happiest look in his face. Kai kissed his cheek and let go of Takao. "You'll never guess what happened love" he said as Takao raised an eyebrow. "Our newest album is number one on the charts and were going on another tour, isn't that great?"

"That's awesome," cried Takao as Kai smirked. _'I can't tell him, he's too happy'_ thought Takao as he and Kai walked to the bedroom. It was getting late and according to Kai he had to get up early to meet with his manager to discuss the plans for the tour. He kissed Takao good night and soon both were off in dreamland.

**Month One:**

It was the first month of Kai's six month tour of Japan. And of course Takao also went with him. It turned out the fact that Kai was gay had caused the amount of fans to boom. There first stop on the tour was Yokohama and it was one of the biggest concerts ever. Takao watched as his lover walked on to the stage with his band mates Tala and Brooklyn and was instantly turned on. Kai was wearing his traditional blue pants purple shirt and white scarf. You know the guy had to be cool to make purple look good. He smirked taking one last glance at Takao before starting the concert.

It was one of their most successful concerts ever. Takao hugged the hot and sweaty Kai as he walked from the stage. "Why are you hugging me, when you could do so much more?" asked Kai as Takao obeyed like an obedient puppy dog and kissed the man he loved.

They had the rest of the month to kill in Yokohama so they decided to hit the fair and of course do a little shopping. Brooklyn was fixing his bass guitar and Tala twirled his drum sticks. "So where to next Kai?" asked Tala as Kai looked to there manager Max.

"We're headed to Osaka and Hiroshima all in the same month so rest up here guy's," said Max as Takao raised his hands and yawned. He had been feeling a lot more tired lately, but knew that it was the side affects from the tumor in his brain. He could only hope to bring as much joy as possible to Kai's life in the short time he had left.

**Month Two:**

If Takao thought Yokohama was a great concert he was sadly mistaken as the population at Osaka was even greater. Kai walked off the stage with Tala and Brooklyn following him. He walked right up to Takao and whispered ever so seductively into Takao's ear… "Let's just do something tomorrow with the two of us" Takao almost thought his knees would give away at the tone of Kai's voice. He waved good bye to Tala and Brooklyn and headed back to the hotel room he shard with Kai. He barely took two steps into the door before Kai forced a kind and passionate kiss on him. Soon enough both their clothes occupied the floor and only the sounds of pleasuring screams could be heard.

Kai and Takao spent the rest of the next day doing everything imaginable in Osaka. Hell they even went for a carriage ride. There had never been a couple in so much love and even through all the pain in Takao's body he couldn't help but smile.

They went and did the next concert in Hiroshima and this time Takao stayed back at the hotel. His head was killing him and it seemed no amount of ibuprofen seemed to be helping. He hated having to miss Kai's concert but Kai insisted that he stay back at the hotel since he was extremely pale. Kai returned after the concert to see is love sleeping. He kissed Takao's forehead and prepared for the next few days of travel to Sapporo.

**Month Three:**

Takao couldn't believe that half of the time he had left with Kai was already gone, yet he couldn't be happier. Within these three months they had become so much closer and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He ended up having to call his doctor back home in Tokyo to get a prescription for the headaches he had been getting. "Hey Takao?"

"Yes what is it Kai?" asked Takao who finished getting ready for tonight's concert. Kai just looked at his lover and Takao noticed the concern etched into Kai's violet eyes.

"Are you sure you're well enough to come to the concert…" asked Kai but he was cut off as Takao placed a short yet sweet kiss upon his lips.

"I'm fine I promise," said Takao placing a cross over his heart as he and Kai went and jumped into the limo taking them to the concert. This concert wasn't as huge as the others but Kai really didn't care and neither did Tala or Brooklyn. Takao ended up having to go to the washroom at intermission to take a pill for yet another one of his migraines. But once again he hid his pain under a smile and went to cheer on his love.

**Month Four:**

At this point in time Takao had been getting worse. He would only be able to walk down a flight of stairs before he was out of breath. Of course when ever Kai would ask if anything was wrong he would just brush it off and say he was out of shape. After this concert there was only one more city then they would return home for the final concert in Tokyo, and Takao knew that would be his last concert. He watched Kai rock out on stage and remembered when he had first met the guy.

Takao worked as a music teacher and owned his own music store. After his grandfather passed away the family store was all he had left. That was when the man named Kai Hiwatari walked in. There was an instant connection between them both and the famous rock star said he needed a new guitar since he had broken the last one he had at his most recent concert. And from that moment on the two had been inseparable.

**Month Five:**

The second last city of the tour, Kyoto. This was at one point Kai's home town. He used to live here with his grandfather but the moment he turned eighteen he left and headed to Tokyo. Before the second last concert Kai took Takao everywhere he liked to go when he was a child. Takao's vision had become a lot worse and he had a hard time seeing everything but the one thing he knew he would always be able to see was Kai's face since it was undoubtedly etched into his heart.

He watched the shadows walk past him since he was now only able to see most shades and shapes but no distinct figures. He knew that Kai was happy though since he could both sense it and hear it in his hearty laughs.

**Month Six:**

This was it, the last month of Takao's life. He had visited his doctor the moment he returned and she justified the truth telling him he would only last one more month, at the most. He walked back into the house and heard Kai in the shower. He smirked knowing there was only one thing left he had to make sure he did. He waited for the water to turn off and watched as a naked, and needless to say hot, Kai walked out of the washroom. Takao instantly took the chance and kissed him. Kai Kissed back making sure to explore every corner of his mouth. All this lust had made Kai's member grow to extreme sizes with excitement, with Takao following close behind. There was loud bang as Kai forced Takao against the wall and began to trail kisses down his chest. Takao just moved is hand to begin stroking Kai's cock as he heard his lover moan in pleasure. He heard Kai moan yet again as he moved down to begin sucking his dick. He could taste the pre-cum on Kai's head and only wanted to taste more. He licked the tip at first making Kai submit to the pleasure and then began the deep throating process. Kai just fucked Takao's mouth until his orgasm hit and he shot his load deep into Takao's throat and watched his lover swallow every last bit of his cum.

"My turn," said Kai as Takao knew what to do. He flipped over leaving his ass completely vulnerable to his lover. Kai was more of an oral guy where as Takao got the most pleasure out of anal fucking. Kai first jacked off into his hand using his own cum to lube up Takao's asshole. Takao was already, ready to blow his load and Kai hadn't even started. Kai just smirked and inserted the head of his dick into Takao's asshole warming it up. He watched Takao shiver in pleasure and knew it was ok to continue. That's when he stuck his full seven inches into Takao's ass and made sure to pick up the pace. If anyone was watching them right now they would never think that there was a time this two had innocent caring sex but that soon turned into ruthless 'fuck me now' sex.

Kai finished his last thrust and fell onto his bed beside his lover. Takao reached up and began stroking Kai's hair. "You should get cleaned up, you have a meeting tonight remember, you and Tala and Brooklyn are discussing what happened on the tour" said Takao as he stood up and put on his boxers, but as soon as his boxers were in place he collapsed and the last thing he heard was Kai call out his name. "TAKAO!"

:----:

Takao woke up the next morning to the beeping of the machine's in the hospital. He had no energy, his head hurt and just to add to all of that he couldn't see anything. But he could hear Kai crying in the room. "Kai why are you crying?"

"You bastard," cried Kai hugging Takao as he felt his shirt get wet from Kai's tears. "When were you going to tell me that you, you…."

"It's not important," said Takao his voice growing weaker. He couldn't see it but by feeling Kai tense he knew he was angry.

"So the fact that you're dying was not important," said Kai who watched Takao smile.

"No it wasn't, Kai you're happiness is the only thing that's important," said Takao taking one last breath. "Remember I will always…love…you" **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!**

"No Takao please don't leave me, I need you please don't go," cried Kai as the doctor came in and switched off the machine. "What the fuck are you doing, aren't you even going to try and save him"

"Kinomiya-san had a do not resuscitate policy I'm sorry," said the doctor pulling a letter out of her pocket. "But he did tell me to give this to you once he passed on" Kai just wiped away the tears on his eyes and opened the last writing of his love.

_Dear Kai,_

_I know you're probably really upset at me for not telling you about the tumor that was affecting my brain, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. The last thing I wanted in the world was for you to be sad which is why I didn't tell you so please don't be sad. I hope you can find someone else to love and try not to mourn for to long, you know how I hate it when you mope all day. All I ask of you is that you never forget me, I know you will always be in my heart weather I go to heaven or down to hell. I love you always and forever,_

_Your biggest fan and Love,_

_Takao_

Kai just dropped the letter to the floor and made a silent promise. He would never forget Takao, but he would also never choose someone else. Takao would always be his lover, and he would wait until he died to see him again. _'I love you always and forever Takao'_

:----:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade though it would be wicked if I did**

**An: Please review **


End file.
